


Feathers

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge 2013, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Camping, Community: 52_challenge, Food Issues, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team is lost</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Stargate 52 prompt "Feathers," and my Advent Calendar prompt "Lost."

"What is that?" Rodney demanded as Teyla ducked back into the lean-to shelter, shaking off snow.

"Our dinner," she replied simply.

"But it's covered in feathers!" Rodney protested.

"Most birds are, before you cook them," John replied dryly.

Rodney stared aghast at his two teammates for a few minutes before finally putting together a reply. "You're going to skin that and cook it in here?"

"Well _you_ could do it out in the snow, if you'd prefer," Teyla offered. She cleared a small space among their gear and pulled a large knife out of her boot.

"Oh, I am not watching this!" Rodney cried.

"No one said you had to, Rodney!" John snapped. "No one said you had to eat it either; you can wait until Atlantis decides to check on us and sends a jumper to search for us!. Just don't come complaining to me about being hungry later!"

Rodney's mouth snapped shut and he spun back to his laptop, choosing to ignore the colonel. John chose to ignore him in turn, and crouched as close to Teyla as he could, watching her work.

"The feathers will also provide additional insulation," she informed him a few moments later.

John shivered involuntarily and eyed the tarp that kept out the worst of the blizzard. "We'll need that."


End file.
